


You're Mine Not His

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman has a bit too much to drink and Patton gets a bit possessive when a stranger attempts to make a move.





	You're Mine Not His

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Insecurity, alcohol, drunk, dom/sub (mention), marking, anal sex, blowjob, possessiveness
> 
> @sanderssidessmutprompts from tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Roman and Patton visit a bar/club which results in Roman getting hit on by some random guy. Patton is obviously jealous and possessive over Roman, so, he makes sure the other guy knows Roman is his then takes Roman home to have his way with him.

Roman had always known that he looked good, even if he was insecure about it he was still confident that if he buried it far enough inside of him that all his practice with acting would pay off and people would believe it. His facade of confidence only increased when alcohol was added to the mix.

The only person that truly knew just how insecure Roman was is Patton. Although Patton is certain if they weren’t dating that he’d be in the dark too. Every time Roman went out with his theatre buddies after a show there was an agreement between the two of them. Patton usually came and made sure that Roman watched his alcohol intake and kept others off his boyfriend.

Roman was notorious flirt sober so it was no surprise to anyone that alcohol only increased that. The cast had chosen a quiet little pub for an afterparty. While Roman had stopped counting his drinks a long time ago he knew that his boyfriend was still counting, although he seemed much more lenient tonight.

Patton was aware of how hard this show was for Roman. There was a ton of dialogue and very few cue lines if missed anything making it hard to catch yourself if you stumbled. So if Patton was letting Roman get a bit more drunk than usual then who could blame him, his prince had given his all doing show week and now needed to relax.

Roman laughed as he finished his mixed drink. He leaned his head in Patton’s shoulder and smiled, “illbe back…nother drink.” He slurred out as he managed to stand and stumble towards the bar.

Patton watched his boyfriend carefully as he approached the bar barely keeping himself from face planting. He had to smile at the fact that even as Roman was utterly trashed he was still fiercely independent. The smile quickly turned into a frown as he watched a stranger wrap their arm around Roman’s waist and whisper something to him.

Roman had just finished ordering his drink when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Thinking it was Patton he leaned into it and smiled, “hey…”

The stranger smiled back and leaned closer, “wanna come back to my place, handsome?”

Roman giggled but it was interrupted as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from the other side and pulled him close, he whined at being pulled away from who he thought was Patton, “lemme go!” He pouted against the person who now held him.

Patton rolled his eyes and then glared at the stranger as he sucked a dark hickey on Roman’s neck, “let’s go home, baby.”

Roman melted at the feeling of Patton’s lips on his neck and nodded immediately.

Patton smiled at the stranger and paid the tab for the night so grateful that he was the designated driver and was coherent enough to help as well as remind that stranger and anyone else watching that Roman was his.

The two boys had been dating long enough and experienced drunk Roman enough to have set boundaries for days like this. The boundaries are that the sex stays pretty vanilla as far as no bondage or extra gear but marking and being rough has been deemed acceptable. Knowing these boundaries beforehand made anything that Patton wanted to do to reclaim his boyfriend easy and guilt free.

Once home Patton lead the drunk Roman to their bedroom, well it was more carrying than leading. The bed looked so nice and inviting and Patton would have loved nothing more than to sleep, but each time he closed his eyes he thought of his boyfriend being hit on by another man and it fueled his need to mark Roman.

Patton pushed Roman onto the bed so he was laying on his stomach, “I think I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk…” he purred.

Roman giggled and wiggles his hips in the air teasingly at Patton, “youre jealous.”

“Maybe I am,” Patton growled as he tore Roman’s pants off and discarded them on the floor. With Roman’s legs now exposed Patton smirked as he moved forward and sucked a dark mark on his boyfriend’s thigh earning him a loud moan from the other.

Roman twisted his fingers in the sheets as he felt Patton’s mouth move along his thighs and under the fabric of his boxers teasingly close to his now hard cock but still so far. He loved when Patton marked him and made him feel owned so letting him take his time would make them both feel better.

Patton growled as he continued his attack on Roman’s thighs. Eventually, he pulled away and surveyed his accomplishments happy that Roman had been thoroughly marked he began sliding his boyfriend’s boxers down and discarding them on the floor. He quickly pushed his own pants and boxers down exposing his dick. Patton’s hands moved quickly pushing Roman onto his knees and spreading his ass cheeks. He cursed inwardly as he had to move slightly to grab the lube, too impatient to warm it up he lathered his erect cock and pressed the tip to Roman’s hole.

Roman let Patton move him so he was in the correct position which tonight seemed to be on his forearms and knees with his ass in the air. He let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of the cold tip of Patton’s dick against his entrance.

“I’m gonna push in, Roo.” Patton said softly as he pushed in harshly bottoming out quickly.

Roman yelped at the quick intrusion but adjusted and the slight uncomfortableness eased into pleasure soon thereafter.

Patton started a ruthless pace, gripping Roman’s hips tightly and changing angles every so often to try and get a better shot at his boyfriend’s prostate. After shifting angles a couple of times he finally found the spot he wanted. The only clue being the sweet moan that left Roman’s lips.

Roman laid there pliantly as Patton adjust and readjusted, filling the room with his noises of pleasure, until Patton finally found the spot he was looking for and a loud moan escaped Roman’s lips as his boyfriend attempted to keep hitting the prostate.

Patton moaned as the friction of sliding in and out of Roman began to bring him closer. Each movement inching him closer to his finish, each movement getting him closer to fully marking Roman and claiming him. Those thoughts, those possessive thoughts are what pushed Patton over the edge. The need/want to make Roman fully his again was enough to have him cumming deep inside Roman’s ass practically screaming his boyfriend’s name. He breathed heavily for a couple of moments before pulling out and flipping Roman on to his back.

Roman moaned sweetly as he was filled up with Patton’s cum and flipped on to his back. He looked up at his disheveled lover and smiled.

Patton smiled back at Roman before kneeling and licking right under the head of Roman’s penis. His eyes fluttering closed as the sweet noises his boyfriend made filled the silence. Once content that he had overstimulated a very sensitive spot he opened his mouth and engulfed the entire cock, relaxing his throat as he took in the length and bobbed his head.

Roman screamed in pleasure, “Patton….”

Patton hummed happily and hollowed out his cheeks as he tried to bring Roman closer to his climax. The closer Patton brought Roman the easier it was to gauge how close he was, Roman’s hips began to stutter more often and his movements became more erratic. With this knowledge, Patton pinned the other’s hips and sucked hard knowing Roman would cum any moment.

Roman moaned loudly as he pulled at the sheets beneath him. Patton’s movements were absolutely sinful, he’d never had his boyfriend try to get him off so wholly and focused. Roman’s thoughts were quickly engulfed by how nice it felt to have all of Patton’s attention directed on his pleasure and how everything his boyfriend was doing had to be illegal.

As Patton switched tactics one more time Roman felt his back arch and felt the heat in his crotch the signified he was going to cum. The orgasm was mind-blowing. He couldn’t think but he knew it felt great.

Patton smiled and swallowed Roman’s cum with ease. Then moved to lay next to his boyfriend, quickly throwing an arm around the other’s waist and nuzzling his neck, “I got a little carried away…”

Roman laughed, “don’t apologize baby, that was possibly our best time yet. You know that I’d never leave you for some random stranger in a bar, right?”

“Yeah I know that but still…everytime I thought about it I needed to make you mine and this seemed the best way…” Patton said blushing.

Roman nodded, “it’s okay so long as you know I love you more than anything and that we are both our own people then everything is okay.”

Patton smiled, “of course we both still have our freedom and can do what we want…” he paused giving side eye to Roman, “within reason that is. Picking up strangers in bars and stuff…not on the table.”

“Of course not! I love you and only you. There is a good reason you are designated driver when I go out drinking…” Roman said with a laugh and blushing dark pink.

Patton nodded and cuddled into Roman moving them so that they were both in the bed properly as well as under the covers, “any clean up can wait till tomorrow…” he mumbled sleepily.

Roman smiled and kissed Patton slowly, barely able to keep his eyes open and drifting off to sleep soon after.


End file.
